


【ME】Weak Link

by xianxiang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianxiang/pseuds/xianxiang
Summary: Mark Zuckerberg先生和Eduardo Saverin先生的网络一线牵。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，我开新坑了，不知道能不能发的出来，只好试试。
> 
> 不太长，应该挺甜的（个人认为），HE，当然是HE，生活已经这么苦了，同人文里争取开心点吧。
> 
> 高亮！特别注明：Link的图标是只小羊这个梗致敬银蝶老师的《如何挽救一颗心》，里面马总写了talker装机器人和花朵聊天，图标就是只丑萌的小羊，我个人真的非常非常喜欢那篇文，恳求大家去看，看不了吃亏看不了上当，老师永远的神。

01

Eduardo端着咖啡走进办公室的时候，秘书Gina正捧着电脑笑得停不下来。

他把公文包放在桌子上，转身脱掉风衣外套，仔细打理平整了挂起来，这才解开两颗扣子坐下，问对面脸都快埋进屏幕里的人：“有什么开心的事？”

“老板，”Gina转过笔记本来给他看：“Facebook出了个新功能，起名叫Link，可以根据兴趣随机匹配聊天对象。”

女孩指了指网页上那个眯着眼睛的小羊图标：“我刚刚匹配到的那个人，他在讲自己穿着拖鞋去见投资人的事。”

曾经有个程序员朋友的Eduardo顿了两秒，叹了口气说：“挺好的。”

这是遥远的新加坡，尽管多年前Facebook就已经扩张到了大洋彼岸，但没人有兴趣关注他们的CEO和前CFO的“离婚官司”，最早看到这个说法的时候，Eduardo差点把水喷出来，他真的搞不懂那些媒体是怎么想的，“离婚官司”，他们认真的吗，他和Mark哪像夫妻了？最多就是怨偶。

好吧，不得不承认，那些小报是对的，关于Mark他曾经的确怀有某些见不得人的心思，但那都已经随着那场官司灰飞烟灭了，Eduardo知道，他爱Mark，也许至今还爱着，但他们不会再有任何可能。

这样也挺好，至少现在他还能在Facebook上发点无关痛痒的生活日常，天气不错，咖啡好不好喝，下班的时候看见路边的流浪猫……没人关心，偶尔他也去翻翻Mark的，知道他养了只狗，起名叫beast，Facebook园区的绿化面积挺大，加州今年的降水量好像多了不少，如此种种，都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他看过了，忘了一些，绝大多数竟然也都记下来了。

就好像他早就看开了，独自在到处都是亚裔姑娘的小国里逍遥自在。

所以Gina说完，Eduardo真的跑去登陆了Facebook，点开那个丑萌的图案，选了几个兴趣类型，然后点击最下面的匹配按钮。

可能是因为时差的原因，他等了半分钟左右，对面才不情不愿地连上了线，聊天界面弹出来，Eduardo先打了招呼：你好。

Link不支持匿名，这大概是Mark向来信奉的生活哲学，反正他活得坦诚，就希望别人都能跟他似的，但为了避免骚扰，你可以选择只显示姓或者名，只有双方都同意，聊天的两个人才能互相添加好友，看到彼此的个人信息和动态。

还挺好玩的，Eduardo心不在焉地想，希望他匹配上的这个人别是什么格子衫程序员了。

这时候，对方的回复已经到了，他也小心翼翼地打了两个字：你好。

那人的名字是Mark，事实上，Eduardo看到这名字的时候愣了两秒，但这世界上叫Mark的人真的太多了，就像什么大卫，哈利，杰克之类的，每十个人里就有至少五个都是这些名字。所以，只不过是区区Mark，还不至于让他落荒而逃。

Eduardo：我猜，你那也许是晚上了？

Mark过了两秒，回到：是的。

Eduardo：美国？

Mark：加州，你呢？

Eduardo本来想说新加坡，但他转念一想，又觉得有点招摇，毕竟他这个名字在亚洲没人认识，回到美国可就说不定了，所以他迟疑了两秒，写到：纽约。

这也不算骗人，虽然他现在绝大多数时间都在大洋彼岸，但毕竟移民手续还没有真正办完，所以每隔几个月，他还是会回纽约住两天，处理之前留下来的事情。

Mark：那并不远。

Eduardo：的确。

Mark：你在纽约做什么？

Eduardo：主要做风投，有时候也干点别的。

Mark：哦，我有个朋友，大概也是做这些。

Eduardo：朋友？

Mark：已经很久不联系了。

Eduardo：对不起。

Mark：没什么可抱歉的，人都是这样。

Eduardo：你呢，做什么工作？

Mark：编程。

好吧，真的是个程序员，Eduardo心想，不过加州那地方到处都是程序员，简直比什么大卫，哈利，杰克还多，这也很正常。

Eduardo：除了编程，你还干点别的什么吗？

Mark：不太做，偶尔看电影或者打游戏。

Eduardo：别告诉我你最喜欢的电影是《星球大战》。

Mark：当然是。

Eduardo失笑，难道《星球大战》是所有程序员必修的入门课程吗？

Eduardo：你让我想起一个朋友。

Mark：朋友？

Eduardo：已经很久不联系了，他也是个程序员，最喜欢的电影《星球大战》。

Mark：那他是个合格的程序员。

Eduardo：你说得对，他很不错。

Mark：是吗，我倒想知道他有多么不错。

Eduardo翻了个白眼，没告诉他那是Mark Zuckerberg：他有自己的公司。

Mark：这很常见，我是说，在加州。

Eduardo：的确，换个话题吧，今天天气怎么样？

Mark：烂俗的开头，你可以自己上谷歌查查。

Eduardo：你听不出来这只是客套吗？

Mark：我不需要那些，很无聊。

Eduardo：好吧，那你想聊点什么？

Mark：不知道。

Eduardo：所以你为什么会打开Link？

Mark：只是随便看看，你呢？

Eduardo：同事推荐给我的。

Mark：你觉得它怎么样？

Eduardo：不知道……也许我并不了解这些。

Mark：就只是，感觉上？喜欢或者不喜欢什么的？

Eduardo心说如果你有Facebook百分之五的股份你也会喜欢它的，毕竟每年能拿一大笔分红，谁会跟钱过不去呢？

Eduardo：那应该是喜欢的。

Mark：那很好，Link还挺美的，是吧？

Eduardo：美？你用这个词来形容它？

Mark：是的，它很美，尽管有点不那么Facebook，但总要体谅大部分人的需要，是吧？

Eduardo：你指的是？

Mark：匿名聊天……什么的。

Eduardo：这样挺好，没人想匹配到前男友或者情敌。

Mark：但这并不能改变你在和前男友聊天这个事实，只是你不知道，他的姓被隐藏掉了。

Eduardo：那又怎样呢，总比你知道好吧？

Mark：也许吧。

Eduardo：我去吃饭了，再见。

Mark：好的。

Eduardo关上聊天界面，觉得有点疲惫，对方总让他想起Mark——Facebook那个混账Mark，是因为天底下的程序员都差不多，还是因为自从Mark出名了之后别的程序员都纷纷效仿起他那幅目中无人的鬼样子？

他拿起咖啡喝了两口，新加坡太热了，没过多长时间里面的冰块就已经融化得干干净净，棕黑色的液体表面静静浮着小片的花纹，Eduardo摇了摇杯子，很快它们就消失了。

“Gina，”他翻开还没处理的文件：“我们开始吧。”

02

下班路上，Eduardo又碰见了那只徘徊在他公寓大楼地下的小猫。

那只猫是很普通的品种，毛色黑白，嘴巴下面沿着唇形有一小片黑色，眼睛和耳朵之间长者蝶形的黑色花纹，它已经在这流浪了好几天，没人愿意收养它，究其原因，Eduardo想，可能是因为它看上去太像希特勒了。

这不是夸张，尽管这样说有点离奇，但真的很像，Eduardo从来没见过长成这样的猫，尤其是它眯着眼睛打盹的时候，天啊。

但它又很乖，从没咬过谁或者去抢别人手里的吃的什么的，如果你走过去想摸摸它，它会先跑远，盯着你看上半天，确定你没有威胁，才会小心翼翼地走回来，在你腿上亲昵的蹭来蹭去。

Eduardo确信它是只流浪猫，因为它已经在这呆了有几天了，附近也没人过来贴寻猫启事，它看着也不像要走的样子，不知道是不是打算在这块地盘上扎根。

盯着它看了两秒，Eduardo妥协了，他蹲下身子来，轻轻朝它拍了拍手：“你想过来吗？”

对方也同样凝视着他，两个生物僵持着，过了大概半分钟，它试探性地迈出了左边的那条前腿。

这是猫猫的一小步，也是猫猫的一大步，Eduardo把它抱起来放进车里，掉头开向了不远处的宠物医院。

直到他拎着两大袋子的宠物用品回到家，洗得干干净净，打完疫苗的小美人已经窝在他怀里睡着了，这时候Eduardo才想起来，他根本没给她起名字。

叫什么呢？

他把小猫放在沙发上，皱着眉打开电脑，想查查有没有什么适合的名字，这时候他自动登录的Facebook弹出了新消息提醒，是Mark，他发了几张beast的照片，白色拖把正在草坪上打滚撒花。

这一刻，Eduardo福至心灵，他想都没想就问了出来：“或许，你喜欢beauty这个名字吗？”

猫猫伸出舌头舔了舔他。

行吧，Eduardo叹了口气，虽然他不是什么迪士尼爱好者，但是：“beauty？”

总之，商战片变成了动物童话故事。

既然都是跨物种，猫和狗，人和野兽，又有什么分别呢。

花了二十分钟，他给自己和beauty都勉强弄了份能吃的东西，beauty蹲在窝里，脸上蹭得都是猫粮碎屑，Eduardo对着电脑，一边吃着他那份不怎么样的意面，一边有意无意地刷着Facebook。

然后他发现Link上的那个Mark不久前刚给他发来了消息。

Mark：你醒了吗？

Eduardo对自己当前的情况进行了合理的篡改：在吃午饭。

Mark：吃的什么？

Eduardo：意面。

Mark：我直说，那有点奇怪。

Eduardo：意面？

Mark：是的。

Eduardo：也许吧。

Mark：你要去上班？

Eduardo：是的。

Mark：工作愉快？

Eduardo：你也是。

Mark：顺便，我在做个有关Link用户体验的调查，如果你有什么意见欢迎告诉我。

Eduardo：别告诉我你是Facebook的员工。

Mark：我是。

Eduardo心里漏跳了两拍，他盯着电脑上小小的对话框，屏幕投射出来的白光衬得他脸上毫无血色：别告诉我你是Mark Zuckerberg。

Mark：不。

看到那个单词的时候，Eduardo整个人像是脱力似的陷进椅子里，半晌他自嘲地笑了笑，是啊，Mark那么忙，怎么会有时间去做这些事，他是掌舵的人，他不应该去关心这艘船上的每个螺丝钉是否运转良好。

Eduardo：和你的老板重名？感觉怎么样？

Mark：还好，没什么感觉。

Eduardo：所以，跟我聊天就是你的工作？

Mark：不，我只是顺便。

Eduardo：好吧，如果我有什么用户体验上的问题，我会反馈给你的。

Mark：谢谢。

Eduardo嚼着已经冷掉的意面，心想他是不是应该问问这个敬业的员工叫什么名字然后给他发点奖金之类的？

Eduardo：我去工作了。

Mark：好的。

他把吃剩的意面倒进垃圾袋里，蹲下身来用湿毛巾替beauty擦干净脸上的毛，然后和她说晚安，回到卧室洗澡，换上在太阳底下晒得暖融融的睡衣，睡前吃片安眠药，然后拧开台灯，把床头柜上那本还没看完的小说拿过来，随手翻上几页，等着唑吡坦起作用，好放任自己陷进睡眠里去。

第二天早上Eduardo是被什么东西舔醒的，他睡得迷迷糊糊的，顺手就把那个还在孜孜不倦往他手上覆盖液体的小东西顺进怀里：“别闹。”

“等等，”他突然反应过来：“你是怎么进来的？”

他昨天晚上明明关好了门，显然，即使猫真的是液体也不太可能从门缝里流进来：“beauty，随便进别人卧室是不礼貌的。”

beauty才不管这些，她在Eduardo身上蹭来蹭去，最后在他颈窝里找了个舒服的姿势躺下了。

“好吧，”试图和猫讲道理总是会失败的，Eduardo心不在焉地摸着beauty柔软的皮毛，想着要不要给窗户加个锁，防止这只聪明过分的猫哪天从二十楼掉下去。

再登录Facebook已经是中午了，他早起兵荒马乱地给beauty添了猫粮和水，又和这个阻止他去上班的小朋友缠斗了五分钟，这才匆匆出了门，搞得他没时间吃早饭，只能在便利店买个三明治糊弄过去。

吃午餐的时候他就把养猫的事跟Mark说了，当然不包括告诉他猫叫beauty，Mark看起来挺感兴趣，Eduardo就给他发了两张照片，图片上小美人懒洋洋地躺在窝里扒拉毛线球，简直像个骄奢淫逸的祖宗。

Mark：她长得有点像希特勒。

Eduardo：是的，我猜就是因为这个所以才没什么愿意领养她。

Mark：但是你养了。

Eduardo：他很可爱。

Mark：你很喜欢猫？

Eduardo：还行吧。

他大学的时候其实有点猫毛过敏，但到了新加坡之后就再也犯过，不知道是脱敏了，还是过敏原根本不是猫毛，在美国的时候是他搞错了。

哈佛的那个Mark知道这件事，他挺喜欢的猫的，小动物，猫啊狗啊兔子啊仓鼠啊，其实他都喜欢，总有人说他是机器人，但Eduardo知道他不是，喜欢是隐藏不了的，不喜欢也是，那时候哈佛校园里有不少流浪猫，动物保护协会经常组织救助活动，Mark偶尔碰上了，他就会停下看看，Eduardo有一次正好在身边，他发现Mark看动物的眼神很温暖，就像他看Facebook的代码似的。

但他过敏，其实不太严重，只是眼圈发红，还痒，Mark每次摸完猫再碰他都会洗手，六步洗手法，洗得很干净，保证他的朋友不会觉得难受，他记得这件事，那时候他对Eduardo还是上心的，他上心的时候做事向来很柔软，让人无法抵挡，所以Eduardo就顺理成章地沦陷了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 长得像希特勒的猫是真事，我朋友家的猫，最开始看照片的时候有被震惊到，但他（对，是公猫，被残忍地切掉了蛋蛋，我朋友还给我看他的手术照片，好惨）真的好乖，我是个挺怕猫的人看到他都敢上手撸，然后他就乖乖趴在我腿上任我上下其手（不是x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写到昏厥……不捉虫了，实在捉不动了。
> 
> 这就是篇没什么脑子的流水账，我写来自己放松的小甜饼（你喵的写论文好难，不许较真不许杠，谁骂我就……删掉你的评论！
> 
> 我超凶还超玻璃心的。
> 
> 另外，我看文的时候比较喜欢看英文名，因为这样扫过去比较快，发文也就习惯用英文名（我知道不规范，别骂了别骂了，但因为写的时候中英互换太麻烦，所以都是先写中文等到发之前再替换，有时候打错字或者忘了替谁的名字就会……如果大家看到就吱一声我改过来就好了（又或者你们比较喜欢看中文那也挺好的，这样不用换也挺爽。

03

Link上的那个Mark过了两分钟又问：你给他起名字了吗？

Eduardo：还没有。

他才不想说叫beauty，谢天谢地，对方可是个Facebook的员工。

Mark：叫什么？

Eduardo：不知道，也许你会帮我起一个？

Mark：我不太擅长这个。

Eduardo：我也是。

Mark：也许，Kitty？

Eduardo：……这和没名字有什么区别？

Mark过了半天都没有再回复，Eduardo以为他是因为自己起的名字没有被采纳而生气了，但是，给猫起名叫Kitty？认真的吗？

半个小时以后，Mark才写到：很抱歉地告诉你，我检索了Facebook上所有猫的名字，Kitty这个名字位列第三，前两名分别是Lily和Lucy。

可惜这时候Eduardo已经下线去工作了，他是晚上下班之后才看对方的消息的，那时候已经是新加坡时间六点多了，他为Mark的回复震惊了两秒，想都没想就回到：这也太无聊了！

没想到Mark立刻回到：是的。

Eduardo突然意识到了时差的问题，他没再去纠结给猫起名的事，而是问：你还没睡？

Mark：是的，但是显然你也没睡。

Eduardo：不，我醒了，别忘了纽约和门罗帕克有三个小时的时差。

Mark：好吧，你醒得很早。

Eduardo：你为什么没睡？

Mark：工作，Facebook，你知道的。

Eduardo：那也不应该加班到夜里三点。

他本来想问难道Mark那个暴君都不让你们休息的吗，字都已经打出来了，他突然意识到不妥，于是立刻按了删除，转而写到：这太晚了。

Mark：对于程序员来说，还好。

Eduardo：这不健康，你至少应该保证充足且规律的睡眠时间。

Mark：也许吧，但你知道的，总有很多事。

Eduardo：那也不能以牺牲健康为代价。

Mark：你这样让我觉得你有点像我妈妈。

Eduardo愣住了，这个Mark让他不自觉地想起了那个Mark，他们很像，不是因为都在Facebook什么的，说话的语气，还有关注问题的重点，说真的，如果不是知道对方不可能是，他会有种在和Mark Zuckerberg聊天的感觉。

Eduardo：对不起，是我越界了。

对方停了几秒：你是对的。

然后他紧接着又回到：我应该去睡觉了。

之后写的是：晚安。

Eduardo看着屏幕上的三行字，不自觉地点了点对话框上千篇一律的默认头像。

几秒以前，他甚至有种想问问MarkZuckerberg过得好不好的冲动，他知道那个人忙起来有多拼命，Facebook正在上升期，既然员工都这么忙，他也不可能轻松的了。

吃饭了吗？上次睡觉是什么时候？别告诉我你只喝了咖啡和红牛？

还在哈佛的时候，他估计自己说的最多的也就是这几句话。但现在他早就失去了关心对方的资格，想想Mark身边也从来不缺照顾他的人，哪还轮得上自己呢？

他自嘲地笑笑，站起身来把beauty抱到腿上，握住她的小爪子点了点右上角的退出。

猫猫满脸不可思议地看着他，大概意思是：原来你收养我只是把我当鼠标吗，呜呜呜，我不爱你了。

Eduardo戳了戳她的脑袋：“知道啦，三文鱼罐头。”

beauty：“喵。”

整个晚上Link上的那个Mark都没再给他发过任何消息，Eduardo猜他大概真的去睡了，毕竟不是每个程序都把“当机器人”作为生活目标的。

无所谓，他的生活照常，做饭吃饭刷碗，喂猫撸猫，处理文件，洗澡吃药上床，睡觉之前他盯着天花板想了半个小时，最后还是没有取消掉明天下午心理诊所的预约。

Sophia比他稍微大几岁，说话的时候缓慢而温柔，她是亚裔，在哈佛读完本科和研究生之后就回到了新加坡。Eduardo和她是在校友聚会里偶然认识的，当时他刚刚停药，精神科的医生建议他最好还是维持长期的心理治疗，他当时正在满世界找靠谱的医生找的焦头烂额，看见Sophia简直像看见了救星。

因为两个人都是哈佛毕业生，Eduardo跟她说话就没那么多顾忌，偶尔他有意无意谈起Mark，是那种很怀念的语气，他说他们去听比尔盖茨的讲座，其实根本听不懂，只是为了陪Mark，Sophia说当时她也去了，就坐在后两排，没听懂还挺正常的，她后来拿了理学硕士，也没听懂，就着这话，他想起当时Mark穿了件深灰色的外衣，帽子的系带在寒风里晃来晃去，时不时打在他肩上，揪得他心焦。

Mark也是心理系的学生，只是后来退学了，Sophia说起来还算是她的学姐，她常说自己从学弟手里捡了个大便宜，就是Eduardo，如果Mark后来顺利毕业去做心理医生，那简直是件没法想象的事，Eduardo想，病人也许会被他气死再气活，那也算是另辟蹊径的治疗手段了？

捱到现在，Eduardo的状态已经好了很多，绝大多数时候，他只是过来，喝两杯茶，和Sophia聊聊天，在新加坡他没什么称得上朋友的人，大家都是和和气气的生意伙伴，说不定转头就插你一刀，至少对着Sophia，他没什么需要顾忌的。

这次Eduardo过来，就是想停掉心理治疗，他和Sophia还挺聊得来，兴许两个人还能吃个饭，看个电影，做做普通朋友，毕竟他也见过Mark期末的时候背伦理学，医生和病人的关系总是不平等，也不稳定，又或者人和人之间的关系，只要但凡有点强弱之分，就不可能真正意义上平稳，他追着Mark跑了这么久，追到最后也之后放手了。

Sophia没什么意见，她自己也觉得Eduardo恢复得挺好，反正她在新加坡认识的心理医生两只手都数不过来，即使将来Eduardo有什么需要她也可以再给他推荐，当然，最好还是别了。

Eduardo挺高兴的，他前段时间总有种漂浮不定的疏离感，即使已经在大洋彼岸呆了两年多，他也还是没有扎下根的安心，亚洲人老说什么“落叶归根，落叶归根”，Eduardo觉得他自己就像片没根的树叶，从圣保罗飞到迈阿密，从迈阿密飞到波士顿和纽约，最后再飞来新加坡，怎么越飞越远了？

走之前，他和Sophia交换了私人号码，Sophia问能不能关注他的Facebook，Eduardo点头，又说起自己养了猫，Sophia眼睛猛地亮了，问他要了家庭住址，保证自己绝对带着猫粮去拜访。

那天天气很好，在大洋彼岸的MarkZuckerberg已经醒了，他点开昔日好友的Facebook关注列表，发现对方的人际关系有了新的变化。

04

摸着beauty的头，Eduardo才想起来他早起还没回复Link上的消息，他昨天晚上没睡好，下午回来先补了会觉，这才打开电脑登录Facebook。

Mark：我睡醒了，还吃了金枪鱼三明治。

Eduardo心说你这是在和我要奖励吗：那还不错。

Mark：你呢？

Eduardo：挺好的，我终于停掉心理治疗了。

Mark：恭喜你。

Eduardo：给你看猫猫。

Mark戳着键盘想你多大了，还猫猫，但是对着小动物又有点本能的兴奋：好的。

Eduardo于是对着beauty稀里哗啦连拍二十张：可爱吗？

Mark：可爱，有空给你看我家狗。

Eduardo：好的。

Mark：也许，我能问你件事吗？

Eduardo：没问题。

Mark：你有没有……前男友什么的？

Eduardo哽了哽，不知道要回点什么，只好说：我又前女友，顺便，我知道你是gay了。

Mark：oops.

Eduardo：你想问什么？

Mark：你们分手之后，会关注对方的动态吗？Facebook什么的。

Eduardo：不怎么会。

Mark：好的。

Eduardo：你遇到什么困难了吗？

Mark：没有，我只是在试图进行自我剖析？

Eduardo：什么？

Mark：我有个朋友，很久不联系的那种，我觉得我可能是喜欢他。

Eduardo：……那你是怎么发现的？

Mark：我同事说我遇到跟他有关的事总是过度焦虑。

Eduardo：具体说说？

Mark：嗯……今天我发现他的Facebook突然多了个好友。

Eduardo：这很正常好吗？

Mark：但他不怎么用Facebook，好友也不多。

Eduardo：也许是同事？

Mark：不是，那个女人跟他没有工作关系。

Eduardo：那就是新认识的朋友？

Mark：但是……有点奇怪，他的朋友都知道他不喜欢Facebook，尤其是这个人，她肯定知道。

Eduardo：我觉得你想多了。

Mark：不，这就只是……我没法跟你说。

Eduardo：好吧，那也许你可以想想他们有没有别的交集？比如心理医生什么的？

Mark过了几分钟才回复到：F*CK.

Eduardo：？

Mark：你说对了。

Eduardo搓着鼠标心说Mark Zuckerberg你不愧是心理系肄业生，这年头心理医生都是Facebook重度使用者，还真是同行最了解同行吗？

Eduardo：你的朋友，还好吗？

Mark：我不知道……我们很久不联系了。

Eduardo：你也许应该问问他？说不定能恢复联系。

Mark：但我们吵架了，之前，很严重。

Eduardo：可能是时候和解了？

Mark：不，不会，他很生气，我犯了很严重的错误。

Eduardo：你可以先道歉，看他会不会原谅你。

Mark：他可能不想看见我。

Eduardo：你没试过怎么知道？

Mark：就只是……

Eduardo：人应该向前看，你的朋友说不定也在等你道歉，然后和好，说不定他也喜欢你，但是没来得及说出口。

Mark：希望是吧。

Eduardo：不管怎么说，祝你好运。

对方没再回复，Eduardo揪着beauty的脖子默默叹了口气，心说这个剧情怎么有点耳熟，是不是在哪听过。

“beauty，”他问：“你说那个混账喜欢我吗？”

猫猫无语，猫猫只想喵喵。

“好吧，”Eduardo把她抱到桌子上，点着她的左爪：“这边是喜欢，”然后他又点了点右爪：“这边是不喜欢。”

他伸出手来，“现在，给我只爪子。”

睥睨众生的beauty小姐才不想搭理这两个没事找事的愚蠢人类，她只想吃鱼罐头。

“好吧，”Eduardo关上电脑，给她摸了罐鱼罐头，“真应该把你变成狗，说不定还能和beast相个亲什么的……”

beauty给了他一爪子。

晚点Eduardo收到Sophia的短信，问他明天能不能来家里拜访，又问beauty喜欢吃什么口味的猫粮，衣服穿多大号，猫玩具都是哪种型号。

Eduardo：你有这样详细问过你的病人吗？

Sophia：可是猫猫……

Eduardo：好的，稍后发给你。

睡前beauty自己溜进了他的卧室，Eduardo刚刚洗完澡坐在床上吹头发，水珠溅得到处都是，他没空管自己撒欢的猫，就索性由着她去了，结果这个祖宗自己在被子上找了个坑，躺下不动了。

Eduardo就把毛巾放回浴室这不到半分钟的功夫，beauty已经特别安详地睡着了，她的睡姿特别可爱，整个猫像只拆了线的毛线团，搞得Eduardo不忍心动她，想着就一晚上，凑活着过吧，就干脆关了房门，靠在枕头上看书。

结果还看了没两页，beauty自己醒了，兴高采烈地在他床单上转悠，吃准了他进了被子就懒得出去，绝不会下床关门。

她猜对了，Eduardo无可奈何地把她抱进被子里，合上书睡觉。

……

早起他醒来的时候，beauty已经自己跑出去玩了，也不知道她什么时候走的，Eduardo拿这只无法无天的猫没办法，也不想扯着嗓子喊他，就缩在被子里翻了翻手机，结果发现Mark Zuckerberg发了条动态，是beast，这家伙养了狗之后简直比宠物店主还疯狂，除了Facebook只发他那个小拖把，图片里beast正在草地上撒花，跑得四脚悬空，简直快要飞起来，身上的长毛也全都跟着飘，这么说吧，像块被抖开的抹布。

Eduardo看完，深觉还是自己的beauty可爱，挺欣慰地给Mark点了个赞。

今天Sophia中午要来，他打算自己下厨做饭，来锅巴西炖菜什么的，于是打算出门采购。

一个人住的好处就是什么都能凑活，他不喜欢家里有外人到处转，也没什么兴趣请保姆来监视自己的生活，幸亏公司有食堂，至少早饭和午饭不用担心，晚饭总是容易打发的，速食意面、蔬菜沙拉、三明治，实在不行还有便利店和外送。

他帮beauty放好猫粮，就开车去超市，新加坡地方小，菜价并不便宜，不过有钱的好处是这些事都不用担心，反正他都买得起。

推着购物车逛到零食区的时候，他瞥见旁边的货架上正好摆着红蜡糖，四下无人，他鬼使神差地拿了两包扔进最下面，他吃过那东西，因为Mark嘴里从来都没停过，他好奇，就跟Mark要了一根，还没怎么开始嚼呢，就被恶心得够呛，决心这辈子再也不吃了。

可能是最近老是想起Mark吧，他给自己找理由，不就是根糖吗，难道Mark Zuckerberg吃过的东西，他Eduardo Saverin就不能吃了？

他偷偷摸摸地把那两包红蜡糖塞进了购物袋。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章花朵掉马，然后马总开始疯狂追妻模式。
> 
> 花朵：难以想象，我竟然在教别人追我自己。
> 
> 马克：……我竟然在问蒸煮怎么追他。
> 
> beauty：我是只猫猫我承受了太多，爱德华多你不让我睡床老娘跟你急。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我很久没更了……对不起大家，我先道歉。
> 
> 主要是临时跑去做了个TSN十周年北京场重映会，操作比较极限所以之前一直都在赶工，加上我也比较懒，总之我尽量保证周更吧，大家可以攒攒再看，这篇不会太长，省的追连载那么痛苦（我这个烂文也着实不配。

05

拎着两大包东西回到家，还没来得及进门，beauty就先扒上来，Eduardo随她折腾，直到小东西把那两包红蜡糖挠进怀里。

“这个不行，”他捡起地上的咸鱼玩具扔过去，“你不是beast，别吃这个。”

beauty抱着玩具跑了。

Eduardo半天没说话，他盯着红色的塑料包装看了几秒，伸出手捏了捏里面糖条的形状，最后还是把那两袋红蜡糖收进了柜子里。

那个味道他现在可能还是接受不了。

蔬菜和肉被分门别类地装进冰箱里，剩下那部分是他等会要用的，从小养尊处优的小少爷其实不会做什么饭，只是他现在远走新加坡，有时候想起童年母亲的手艺，偶尔才会试着做做。

巴西炖菜其实很简单，有点像罗宋汤，感谢预处理，洋葱、胡萝卜、土豆都洗干净了，他要做的也就是随便切切码进锅里，倒上番茄罐头和调料，盐、罗勒、欧芹碎什么的，加上水炖半个小时，出锅之前放上半袋虾仁，看起来足够丰盛，至少像是个能招待朋友的样子。

圣保罗已经很遥远了，自从他们举家搬到迈阿密，再回巴西的次数寥寥无几，但母亲总是惦记着，她还要Eduardo也不许忘，总说起自己还在故居时侍弄的那些花草和香料，那么繁茂，那么青葱，迈阿密和圣保罗的气候有点相似，但那些植物却始终长不起来。

父亲总是对他要求严格，母亲则是温柔的那个，尽管这种大家庭的温柔多少都有点病态，但他终归还是感动的，至少小时候是这样，他不知道母亲总做巴西炖菜的原因是因为她不会别的，但是也没人在乎了，现在他和Saverin家不再有丝毫关系，除了血缘上的，父亲觉得他配不上这个姓氏，母亲只会偷偷打电话指责丈夫的冷血，但她没帮他求过情，从来没有。

随他们去吧，Eduardo有时候就这么想，他在亚洲，离美国那么远，离巴西也不近，他不指望和任何人和解，他也根本没抱这个希望，但日子还是能过下去，因为他曾经一无所有过，所以他不再需要这些了。

汤炖到中途，Sophia就过来了，她带了不少猫粮和玩具，beauty听着声音冲出去，从她手里抢了个毛绒老鼠——这个玩具很悲惨地没能活过二十四个小时就在beauty的爪子底下暴毙了。

Sophia就是新加坡人，可能亚洲人做饭就是稍微有点种族天赋，她帮Eduardo煮了米饭，还炒了螃蟹，拌了个沙拉，菜上桌之前她又把斑斓戚风蛋糕送进了烤箱里。

Eduardo看着她在厨房里走得脚下生风，深觉自己帮不上忙，很愧疚地坐在沙发上搂着beauty和她聊天，中途Sophia就问起来：“你知道哈佛请了Mark Zuckerberg回校演讲吗？”

“唔，”Eduardo划拉着沙发上的绒布靠垫：“没关注过。”

“小道消息，”Sophia在打发蛋白的噪声里说：“据说发邀请函的是经济系。”

Eduardo“噗嗤”笑出声来：“讲什么？Facebook的股权结构吗？”

“你太刻薄了，Edu，”Sophia把蛋黄盛进盆里：“他是心理系的学生，好吗？”

“你应该很清楚，他是心理系的肄业生，”Eduardo站起身来：“别说是因为我，没人信。”

“我只是告诉你讲座定在十二月底，有时间可以关注一下，”她把蛋糕液倒进烤盘里，“很多事要取决于你怎么想。”

煮好的炖菜被端上餐桌，Sophia拿着抹布擦灶台上溅出来的汤：“对了，我刚才给你家beauty拍了性感猫猫写真，能发Facebook吗？”

“我不觉得我家猫能和性感沾上边，”Eduardo沉默良久，才面无表情地说：“发，多发两张，谁家还没个宠物呢？”

Sophia：“我觉得你在暗示什么。”

“我先严肃声明我没有，”Eduardo举着beauty的胳膊，把她抱到面前仔细端详了半天：“我只是觉得我家猫长得挺好看的，至少不像个拖把，是吧？”

“……你愿意这么想也行，”Sophia边对着手机屏幕选照片边说：“你记得过来评论，我们气死那个Zuckerberg。”

Eduardo哼了哼，“当然没问题。”

beauty真是只挺上镜的猫，小姑娘平时在家里上蹿下跳，时时刻刻都跟得了狂犬病似的，到了镜头里就显得特别优雅可人，即使脸上的花纹不怎么友好，配上她那个乖巧听话的动作和表情，简直像个富贵人家的大小姐，比她那个娇生惯养的主人还贵气。

Eduardo越看越觉得满意，还心情愉快地转发自己到主页上，就差没@Mark Zuckerberg，说你快来看我们家beauty，是不是比某个beast养眼多了？

远在门罗帕克的Mark这会正在他那个和水族箱没什么差别的办公室里处理文件，桌子对面站着两排随时准备跑路去Twitter的员工，大名鼎鼎的硅谷暴君刚准备张嘴骂人，电脑右下角就弹出了两个提示消息，先弹出的那个写着：“Wardo上线了”，后弹出的那个写着：“Wardo转发了新动态”。

窒息般的气氛突然间就柔和下来了，所有人都惊悚地看着他们的CEO露出了一个堪称是恐怖的微笑，然后他心情颇好地摆了摆手，示意其他人都可以出去了。

Mark无视掉他们见了鬼似的表情，点开Eduardo的Facebook主页，最先看见的就是那只满屏乱滚的小东西，这猫有点眼熟，他的记忆力向来不差，肯定是在哪见过。

几秒之后，他终于从地动山摇的震惊里反应过来，这就是Link上那个Eduardo的猫，操他的，当时对方跟自己说他在纽约，这名字在巴西裔里又太平常，Mark就从来没往这个方向想过。

他马不停蹄地黑了对方的IP地址，边敲着键盘边想，Eduardo还说过什么来着，意面、给猫起名、心理医生，对了，他前几天说他喜欢Facebook。

像是心里被什么的东西敲了两下，他盯着那几个字，感觉有某个缺失的地方被填满了，Mark想起差不多三年以前，他坐在那间会议室里，窗外还下着小雨，周围的人全都走光了，他给Erica发了好友申请，那个瞬间他想的是，如果她都能原谅我，那Wardo为什么不能？

这时候IP地址已经查出来了，他打眼扫了扫，果然是在新加坡，去他的纽约，去他的Eduardo，都搞起网络情缘了能不能戒心别这么重，就不能跟别人说句实话吗。

06

Eduardo心不在焉的扒拉着菜汤，目光越过桌子落在正拿着鸡胸肉勾引beauty的Sophia身上，他若有所思地歪了歪头，问她：“你那么喜欢猫，为什么不自己养两只？”

“我太忙了，亲爱的，”Sophia把beauty抱到腿上，沿着脊背摸她温暖的皮毛：“就算我真的养了，也没时间照顾它们，既然如此，那这种自私的爱又有什么意义呢？”

“我记得你请了保姆？”

Sophia笑起来：“养都养了，总要亲力亲为吧？再说你总是要多陪陪它们，小动物才会喜欢你，它们简单极了，才不管那些弯弯绕绕，只知道谁对它好。”

毫无预兆的，Eduardo想起了Facebook，他忽然意识到自己可能真的是个糟糕透顶的创始人，他没有为它敲过半行代码，没有亲历它的成长，甚至连它生命中最重要的那些时刻都错过了，他就这样逃到遥远的异乡，静静看着它扩张到世界上的绝大多数角落，然后拿着从它身上割下来的那六个亿当缩头乌龟。

“Sophia，”他说：“我想问你一个问题。”

“实话实说，关于Facebook，你觉得我做的怎么样？”

她把beauty放下来，纵容她跑到沙发上去到处乱挠，然后重新抬起头，静静地看着Eduardo：“你希望我站在什么立场上呢？”

Eduardo并不看她：“就只是朋友。”

“好，”Sophia握住他的手：“作为你的朋友，我不关心你和Mark Zuckerberg到底谁对谁错，我只希望你能开心，也许你心里已经有答案了，对吗？这就够了，那个混蛋给了你不少钱，至少协议上是这么说的，我只需要陪着你一块骂他就够了。”

“假如你不是我的朋友呢，”Eduardo问她：“假如你只是随便什么人？”

“你们两都有错，Edu，如果我不认识你我会这么想，也许你错的多点，也许他错的多点，但总的来说，我觉得都差不多。”

“你意识到你错了，这很好，至少对你来说它能改变什么，不管你有没有决定要原谅Mark Zuckerberg，或者原谅你自己，我都支持你的决定，并且希望你能过得快乐，这就是朋友的立场，如果你想知道的话。”

Eduardo转过头去，不让Sophia看到他红了的眼圈，Sophia就很贴心地去把beauty捉回来了：“你该买个抓板，再让她折腾下去就要换新沙发了，”她说：“人和猫还是不一样的，动物越养越亲，有的人只会越走越远，接受这个，或者你追上去，但那太辛苦了。”

“Mark是个天才，”Eduardo抹了抹脸：“我永远追不上他。”

“那就不要追，或者等着他什么时候幡然醒悟跑回来追你，”Sophia把beauty抱在腿上：“没有人离了谁就活不下去的。”

“也许吧，”他叹了口气：“我也痛恨这样的自己。”

那颗时至今日还爱着Mark的心脏正在他胸腔里跳动着，他又不能真的把它挖出来埋了。

“不说这个了，”Eduardo把盘子往旁边推了推，刚准备问Sophia重修诊所的计划怎么样了，搁在门厅柜上的手机先自顾自响起来，他做了个抱歉的表情，站起身来去接电话。

是个没见过的号码，他打眼扫了扫，不是新加坡。

接通了，对面传来熟悉的声音，那个人说：“Wardo。”

Eduardo在这边静了两秒，他听见自己气管里发出焦虑的喘息，大概有那么半分钟，然后他平静下来，用那种和老朋友打招呼似的语调开口：“Zuckerberg先生。”

“叫我Mark，”他说：“你这样不觉得别扭吗？”

“还好吧，”Eduardo不想和他纠缠这个问题：“你有事吗？没事我挂了。”

“等等，”Mark问他：“你养猫了？”

“和你有什么关系吗？”他看着beauty在自己面前的地上走来走去，反问道。

“那挺好的，猫还不错，”Mark的语速突然快起来：“我们统计了Facebook上的数据，其中百分之三十九的人养猫，百分之四十二的人养狗，百分之五的人养猫又养狗，剩下那些养了点别的，你知道，仓鼠啊鹦鹉啊蜥蜴啊什么的，你知道吗在俄罗斯还有人养棕熊，对，就在家里，说真的其实我不太明白他们是怎么想的，那些熊咬你脑袋就像你咬鸡头似的那么容易……”

Eduardo打断他：“如果你是来和我讨论宠物的，那我就挂了，我还有事。”

Mark的语速更快了：“你有什么事？和那个Sophia有关系？”

“和你无关，”Eduardo闭了闭眼睛，按住他心里那个古怪的猜想。

“那个女人是谁？你认识她多久了？你们在哪认识的？我看了她的资料，她也是哈佛的，还是心理系，但我不记得你在哈佛的时候还认识别的心理系的人，”Mark还在那边喋喋不休：“她现在在你家吗？你们一起吃饭？吃的是什么？谁做的？还是叫的外卖……”

Eduardo忍无可忍地把电话掐断了，转过身还没来得及喘口气，就看见Sophia玩味的表情。

他辩解道：“就只是……朋友间的问候。”

Sophia满脸写着“我懂”。

Eduardo干脆放弃解释了，他把笔记本搬到饭桌上，沉着脸点开Facebook，发现某个Zuckerberg果然给他点了赞，甚至还在指手画脚地评论：可爱的猫，我猜beast也会喜欢它。

底下跟着好几页不明真相的观众发言，有人问：你们和好了吗？

没有，Eduardo冷冰冰地想，跟他和好？下辈子吧。

但他又不能真的那么说，只能假装自己没看见。

Sophia拿着手机看热闹看得很开心，她还笑嘻嘻地给Eduardo念评论：“你听这条：‘Zuckerberg说beast会喜欢它，潜台词是虽然我不知道beast喜不喜欢，但是我很喜欢’，是不是很对？还有这个‘虽然我没觉得这猫可爱，但我觉得Saverin先生还不错’，这个人我建议你拉黑，他可以说你不可爱，但不能说猫猫不可爱。”

Eduardo边点头边心不在焉地点开Link，他刚才就注意到那个图标上弹出的消息气泡，但还没来得及看，多半还是那个Mark，他想，加州这时候也该到晚上了，不知道他下班没有，刚才听那个人电话里的声音，他好像还在办公室，这帮程序员都不用休息的吗？

他点开对话框，目光还没真正落在屏幕上，脸上的笑意就凝固了。

对方问他：你是那个Eduardo吗？Eduardo Saverin？

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花终于掉马了，接下来就是小马的千里追妻路。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，拖了快两周，我终于更新啦。
> 
> 因为最近LOFTER好像变成了先审后发，大家可以去SY看，那边会同步更新，这边因为我们众所周知的原因通常是两更存档一次，速度可能会慢点，但也就是差一章。
> 
> 比较推荐大家去SY那边看，因为阅读体验要好些，感觉上更连贯点，但是那边回复比较麻烦，总之大家挑自己喜欢的地方看吧。

07

好吧，一切都在情理之中，他给这个Mark发过beauty的照片，刚才那个Mark又跑到自己的主页上评论，作为员工时刻关注老板的动态，然后看见熟悉的猫什么的，这很正常。

被你认出来了，他假装不在意地回复：就是我，怎么样，猫猫很可爱吧。

Mark：很可爱。

Eduardo：你还在加班？

Mark：不，我刚刚下班了。

Eduardo：你们平时都工作到这么晚吗？

Mark：只是偶尔，另外，我们老板一般会更早下班，只是这几天他有点忙。

Eduardo：我没问你们老板。

Mark：我以为你关心这个。

Eduardo：我们已经没关系了。

Mark：可是老板很在乎你。

Eduardo：什么意思？

Mark：他给你的动态评论。

Eduardo：他是Facebook的CEO，他给谁评论都没问题。

Mark：可他通常不会做这个。

Eduardo：就是个评论，也许他只是喜欢猫。

Mark：是的，他确实挺喜欢动物。

Eduardo：我们能停下关于你老板的话题吗。

Mark：……好的。

Eduardo：今天加州的天气怎么样？

Mark：还可以，傍晚下了会雨，现在外面很凉快，天气晴朗，能看见不少星星。

Eduardo：希望你没有被淋到。

Mark：事实上，园区的所有地方都免费提供雨伞。

Eduardo：挺贴心的。

Mark：是老板的建议，他说即使加州不常下雨，也要以防万一。

Eduardo：有点不像他说的话。

Mark：也许他只是不想再看到别人淋雨了。

Eduardo：放过这个话题吧。

Mark：……好的。

Eduardo：你呢，你今天过得怎么样？

Mark：还不错，最近的工作有点多，下周我要出差。

Eduardo：去哪？

Mark：新加坡，老板也会来，我们打算在新加坡建个分公司。

Eduardo：挺好的，新加坡的发展前景不错。

Mark：确实，这是亚洲的第一个分公司，我们都很重视。

Mark：你不问问为什么是新加坡吗？

Eduardo：情理之中。

Mark：我以为你多少会有点介怀？

Eduardo：为什么？我很高兴Facebook能发展得这么好，它的扩张速度快到超出了所有人的预料。

Mark：我说的是“你”，你自己。

Eduardo：我有百分之六的股份，你说呢？

Mark：……好的。

Mark：我下周会到新加坡，你想见个面吗？

Eduardo：我大概有点忙，也许我们可以到时候再说？如果你需要什么建议，我可以给你推荐两家不错的餐馆。

Mark松了口气，心说你好歹是没背着我偷偷跑出来见网友：好的，我很期待。

Eduardo：先下线了， 我还得加班，你也早点休息。

Mark：好的。

Eduardo最后看了看屏幕，确认对方没再发新的消息过来，才合上笔记本放在旁边，站起身戴上手套，从烤箱里把烤好的斑斓戚风拿出来。

他在这边小心翼翼地脱模，生怕把这娇贵的蛋糕折腾裂了，Sophia在那边跟他抱怨：“你知道吗，这玩意在美国要十五块钱，还只有小半块，听到这个价格的时候我就决定毕业以后一定要回新加坡。”

Eduardo被烫得“嘶”了一声，他心里还在想那两个Mark下周都要过来的事，就随口问：“这边有什么西餐厅比较好吗？”

“你要吃吗？”Sophia笑道：“那我觉得没有哪家店能比得上我的手艺。”

“不是，”Eduardo把硅油纸揭下来，蛋糕直接落在晾网上：“有个朋友要来，我怕他吃不惯新加坡菜。”

“你这个朋友，”Sophia瞥了瞥他：“不是Mark Zuckerberg吧？”

Eduardo“哐当”就把晾网扣过来了：“你非要说出来吗？”

Sophia捂住嘴摆了摆手，意思是对不起，我不说了，你自欺欺人吧。

Eduardo叹了口气，转身去厨房拿了把刀过来，照着蛋糕中间狠狠来了两下，不知道的还以为他砍的是Facebook的那位CEO：“他们打算在新加坡建个分公司，所以过来考察。”

“这可是大新闻，说不定接下来一段时间你就过不成安生日子了，不过话说回来，亚洲这么大，就偏偏要在新加坡吗？”

Eduardo开始慢条斯理地跟她分析：“首先，新加坡的经济环境很好，其次，新加坡是英语国家，第三，要想进入亚洲市场……”

“停，”Sophia挡住他的长篇大论：“你知道我不想听这个，是吧？”

“别告诉我你真和Tumblr上那群人似的相信Mark暗恋我吧？”

“他是不是暗恋你我不知道，”Sophia慢慢悠悠地抬起手来：“至于你是不是……”

Eduardo从喉咙里发出短暂而沉痛的悲鸣：“有那么明显吗？”

Sophia笑起来：“你自己觉得呢？”

“好吧，我承认我可能是喜欢过Mark，但我们现在不会有任何可能，就这样。”

“哦，”Sophia冷漠道：“喜欢过，说的好像刚才怕他吃不惯的那个人不是你？”

“我现在还喜欢他，行吧？就算他是个混蛋，我还是无可救药地喜欢他。”

“你看，”Sophia摊开手，义正言辞地总结道：“直面问题也没有那么难。”

Eduardo倒在椅子上，面无表情地看着天花板：“这就是问题所在，”他平静地说：“我爱他，假如他也爱我，那事情只会陷入更糟糕的境地。”

“——我们之间一无所有，只有爱情。”

离开办公室的时候差不多是夜里十二点半，Mark在楼前的绿地旁边站了几分钟，背后高大的建筑里依然灯火通明，作为起点，数据流会沿着他铺设的道路源源不断地传进几亿人的手机终端——尽管他已经很多年没亲自写过代码了。

下周他要去新加坡，这是他在两个小时之前决定的，当他意识到Link对面的人就是他的Eduardo的时候，他就明白自己必须要开始计划这次行程了。

只是和他告诉Eduardo的不同，新加坡分部的建设早就被提上了计划，事实上，他们连大楼都快盖好了，这件事没在公司内部保密，甚至有不少媒体都大张旗鼓地报道过，但那会Eduardo很忙，忙着毕业，忙着办移民手续，忙着处理他在官司里得到了那六个亿，最重要的是，那会Facebook这个关键词已经和Mark Zuckerberg一起被他加入了黑名单，与之相关的新闻全都屏蔽了，直到半年前才解禁。

所以Eduardo并不知道，从他住的地方出门右转，再往南步行四分钟，那栋每天上班都会路过，长的像是个陨石坑的建筑，在不久之后就会被贴上巨大的蓝色字母，成为他人生里不可摆脱的另一部分。

08

快到傍晚的时候，Eduardo送走了Sophia，整个下午她都试图和beauty进行深入交流，虽然人猫有别，但她走之前很笃定地说beauty不喜欢现在这个牌子的磨牙棒，也不知道他是怎么得出这个结论的。

天黑下来以后，他才真正意识到Mark刚才给他打过电话，那瞬间其实是有点荒诞的，好像他真的在乎别人是养猫养狗还是养熊似的，但Mark就那么做了，他甚至没觉得有什么不妥，只是毫无征兆地重新闯进来，然后问你：“有问题吗？”

他重新打开电脑，给Link上的那个Mark发消息：你们的具体行程定下来了吗？

其实他自己都没想明白为什么要问这件事，是想见面还是要避开，前者好像也没什么必要，要不然趁着这个机会休个假吧？离开新加坡，去别的地方，最好跑远点，或者干脆回美国也挺好，总之最重要的事就是和Mark Zuckerberg保持距离。

Eduardo盯着窗户外面的夜景，心想要在他面前不失态还是挺难的，他更害怕的是，只要一个眼神，他就能毫不犹豫地原谅Mark Zuckerberg干过的所有混账事，像只狗似的毫无尊严地黏上去，他不能这样，他告诉自己，爱德，不要毫无原则地纵容那个还爱着Mark的你了。

睡前他把beauty抱进房间，如果不这样，她自己也会想办法混进来，反正明天是保洁公司上门的日子，他不介意多花点钱清理地毯和被褥，至于猫毛这种东西，也算是个甜蜜的麻烦吧？

安眠药快没了，下次再去开点吧，在失去意识之前，他这么想。

半梦半醒里，他看见卧室的房门被推开了，有人走进来站在他床边，沉默而忧伤地凝望着他，Eduardo想爬起来，睁开眼睛辨认对方的脸，但他看不清楚，无论怎么努力，对方的面容都是模糊的。

他放弃了，拽紧了被子想继续睡，可那个人突然有了动作，对方手里擎着什么东西，气急败坏地冲上来，“哐当”掀翻了床头柜，书和文件噼里啪啦地掉在地上，发出沉重的巨响，他甚至还听见了金属破裂的声音，可他并没有看见任何碎片。

疯子，这时候他还能强装镇定地想，他得走了，离开这间乱七八糟的屋子，到别的地方去，可对方不让他动，他强迫自己留在原地。

Eduardo更剧烈地挣扎起来，但那个人总是能轻而易举地压制住他的反抗，他什么都不需要做，就只是俯下身来多，温柔地拢起Eduardo的双手，在背后用那双棕色的，满是水雾的眼睛哀伤地注视着他，就像只受伤的鹿在恳求猎人手下留情。

理所当然的，Eduardo心软了，他放慢了挣扎的动作，想转过头去问他到底要干什么，只是还没来得及说话，那个装作无辜的疯子又开始发狂，禁锢住他的双手越发用力，房间里的所有东西都窸窸窣窣地掉下来，终于，对方羞怯地笑起来，甚至有点不好意思地眨了眨眼睛。伴随着这个让人毛骨悚然的表情，年轻的男人按下了打火机，很快床上的所有东西都被点燃了，大火蔓延到他身侧，有什么东西把他淹没了。

在濒死的恐惧里，Eduardo猛地睁开眼睛，首先看见的是床头柜上米黄色的台灯，他感觉浑身发凉，四肢僵硬得没法动弹，然后他听见自己剧烈的心跳，随着血管流到他枕着的小臂上，这时候他才意识到，梦里那个模糊不清的人影，大约是他自己。

……

Mark听见那声熟悉的提示音的时候正在吃饭，虽然只是柠檬味激浪和披萨外卖，可对他而言，能想起吃晚饭已经算是个不错的进步了，何况，又有哪个程序员能拒绝这个呢？

他手上还有没擦干净的芝士酱，那玩意很黏，粘在电脑键盘上不太好清理，但这时候Mark早就顾不上这点事了，他冲到屏幕前面，用沾着酱料的右手调出聊天界面，是Eduardo，他写到：很高兴你告诉我了，是的，我在。

然后他又说道：我有个问题，能问问你看法吗？

算算时间，现在应该是新加坡的早上，也许他刚醒来，看见了几个小时以前Mark给他的留言，是关于下周他们的行程，说实话，他没想到Eduardo昨天会主动问起这个，在撒个小谎和实话实说之间，Mark思考了几秒，选择了后者，他强迫自己不去想Eduardo可能会暂时离开新加坡以避开他的这个可能性，他只是不想再对华多撒谎。

所以他说：我们周三早上出发，周日回来，你在吗？

Mark知道自己赌对了，Eduardo的保证向来有效：当然，没问题，是关于什么的？

Eduardo：是关于我的。

Mark：什么？

Eduardo：你知道的，我和……你们老板的关系？

Mark看着那行字，顿了两秒：是的。

Eduardo：我能问问你是什么时候加入的Facebook吗？

Mark：很早了，我几乎算是最开始的那批员工。

Eduardo：百万会员日之前？

Mark：对。

Eduardo：可我好像对你没什么印象？

Mark：那时候我还只是个实习生，你没印象是正常的。

Eduardo：好的，也就是说，你知道我和Mark之间发生了什么，对吧？

当他意识到华多还在管自己叫“Mark”的时候，像是有某种炽烈而充沛的东西滑过他的心脏，他觉得自己整个人陷进了太阳晒过的被子里，即使那是螨虫死掉的味道：我知道，关于这个，我很抱歉。

Eduardo：不，只是我想知道，在你们这些员工眼里，我是什么样子的？

Mark：关于什么？

Eduardo：在Facebook和Mark的事情上，你们是怎么想的？

Mark：这有点难说，从我个人的角度来看，我觉得你为Facebook的创立做出了很大的贡献，尤其是在前期的工作里。

Eduardo：我猜你会说“但是”，对吧？

Mark：是的，但是，你可能并不太适合互联网行业，尤其是Facebook，它发展得太快了，每天都有新东西在诞生，你必须跟上它的节奏才能保证自己不被落下。

Eduardo：还有呢？

Mark：你不该冻结账户。

Eduardo：你为什么会知道这个？

Mark：就只是……我听说的。

Eduardo：谁？

Mark：Dustin，上次他喝醉了，不小心说漏嘴了，别告诉他好吗？

Eduardo：没问题。

Eduardo：别的呢，比如，我被踢出Facebook这件事？

这是个意料之中的问题，Mark盯着屏幕，那种曾经耻于承认的情感再次浮上来，他焦躁地敲着键盘，在聊天框里留下好几行没意义的话，最后还是删掉了。

现在，面对着这个还不知道他身份的Eduardo，他终于鼓起勇气逐字写道：这件事就是个彻彻底底的错误。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你马也快要掉马了，很快就能进入两个人揣着明白装糊涂的互相蒙骗阶段了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半月更选手我本人……而且接下来到年底这段时间我会非常非常忙，目测更新速度还会慢，可能年内还能有两更吧，这已经是比较不错的结果了，大家可以攒攒再看，比较爽。
> 
> 明年就会快起来的，这篇肯定不会坑，虽然我知道往往这么说的人到最后都会坑，但本完美主义选手怎么会允许自己有坑呢（我只是非常会拖更x
> 
> 随缘同步更新，大家也可以去那边。

09

最开始是在Eduardo签完合同的那半个小时里，他的朋友对于自己毫不犹豫跳下去的陷阱无知无觉，年轻人笑得那么开心，他问Mark：“你还记得柯克兰窗户上的公式吗？”

他嘴里说着“当然”，伴随着报复的快意，到来的还有点轻微的不安，试想，他刚骗了自己最好的朋友，正打算把对方的股份从百分之三十稀释到百分之零点几，即使Mark的情感处理器有点与众不同，可他归根到底也还是个普通人，有血有肉的那种，不是什么互联网公司制造出来的邪恶蜥蜴人。

但不安很快就被激动代替了，他当时稚嫩得要死，费了好大劲才克制住自己脸上幸灾乐祸的笑，他看着Eduardo往自己嘴里灌啤酒，脸上是纯洁无知的憧憬，心想，既然你选择那么对我，也是时候让你尝尝背叛的滋味了。

——当你发现你的股份所剩无几的时候，你就会体会到昨天早上我站在银行里是什么感觉。

那种混合着尴尬、难堪、后悔和失望的情感，他死都不要经历第二遍，但他要报复回去，他要让Eduardo也经历这个，你凭什么可以不用付出代价就得到我的原谅？

然而他错估了代价，Mark知道华多会生气，会愤怒，会气急败坏，会忍无可忍，他甚至能预料到华多会和他打官司，会跟他要回属于自己的那部分钱和股份，可他没想到，华多会选择离开美国移民到新加坡。

打官司的时候他不止一次地告诉自己，你看，华多确实不适合Facebook，他太冲动了，他没有远见，他古板守旧，你让他留在Facebook不会有任何好处，你的选择是对的，是理智的，是正确的，尽管你耍了点小手段，但是不要紧，你这么做是为了保护Facebook，它是你最重要的造物，你必须要做出这个选择，可当他真的看到Eduardo决定移民的消息，他的理智终于战胜了情感，那个清醒的Mark高高在上地俯视着他，忧伤而悲悯地说：承认吧，你根本就不是为了Facebook，你只不过是想报复Eduardo，就像报复Erica那样。

可我做的是对的呀，他在心里小声地狡辩，华多就是不适合Facebook，你也看到了不是吗，你不能否认这个。

那你会这样对别人吗，那个Mark问他，如果是Dustin或者克里斯冻结了账户，你会这么做吗，骗他们签下合同，稀释他们的股份，等着他们来告你？

Mark沉默，他知道自己不会，过了很久，他才委委屈屈地想，可我为什么要这样对华多呢？

——因为你爱他，爱让人失去理智，所以你表现得冲动、狠毒、愤怒，像个发现了妻子出轨的丈夫，你可以容忍别人的背叛，但却容忍不了Eduardo的，因为他是你的软肋，来自他的刀会比来自别人的疼上千万倍，所以你格外愤怒，是因为你格外爱他。你还自以为是地披上理智的外衣，用冰层把自己心里所有的爱和感情都包裹起来，然后告诉别人：你看，我的心是冷的，我只是做了个普通的商业决策。

他骗过了所有人，每个人都觉得Mark是个理智而无情的机器人，只有他自己清楚，主导这一切的根本不是什么傻逼的理智，而是彻彻底底的情感。

是因为他爱Eduardo。

终于今天，在Link上，面对着这个只当他是陌生人的Eduardo，他把自己五年间所有的伪装脱下来，用逾越所有的理智说：Mark不应该这么对你，毫无疑问，这是错的。

他仍然缺乏坦诚的勇气，但他还是想奢求原谅。

……

Eduardo盯着电脑屏幕，从醒来以后就沉闷的胸口仍然重得发疼，他想自己是不是应该躺下来，或者在床头上靠会，好去理顺他凝滞的呼吸，可他仍然保持着不太标准的坐姿，任由惊慌失措的心脏兀自跳动。

他想扯出个笑，假装无所谓地去跟Mark说“谢谢”，可他连动都不想动，甚至从静默的疼痛里尝出点甘之如饴的滋味，别这样Eduardo，爬起来，像个成年人那样去做点事吧，随便什么都好，心理医生是不是这么和你说的？

可那个梦仍然拖拽着他，反反复复鞭笞着他的疯狂、愚蠢和不可理喻，Eduardo甚至想打个电话问问Mark：在你心里我是不是就像那样，如同我看见的我自己？

否则怎么解释他后知后觉的厌恶和失望呢。

坐了将近十分钟，他才意识到心悸和胸闷缓慢地退下去了，重新呼吸的感觉良好，这大约是从噩梦里醒来的后遗症，Mark的发来的消息还明晃晃地挂在眼前，他仰起头，小心翼翼地写：谢谢。

Mark：为了什么？

Eduardo：就当是为过去所有的吧，以及对不起，很抱歉让你们失望了。

Mark：不，你没有。

Eduardo：是吗？

Mark：你没有让我们失望，每个人，当然你也不需要为他们的失望负有责任，那不是你的错。

Eduardo：我真的很抱歉，关于冻结账户的事，直到今天我才意识到自己做了多愚蠢的决定，我让Facebook陷入了危险，也愧对Mark的期待。

Mark：……你跟Mark说过这些吗？

Eduardo：还没有，也许之后会吧，但现在我还缺乏面对他的勇气。

Mark：为什么，他会原谅你的，你们会重归于好。

Eduardo：不是这个……是我。

Eduardo：是我在害怕。

Mark：害怕什么？

Eduardo：很多事，又或许我是害怕面对我自己。

Mark：什么意思？

Eduardo：我不知道要怎么说，我让他失望了，除此之外，我不够成熟，对于Facebook也没做出什么贡献，甚至在它还没长大成人的时候就开始和Mark打官司，还断断续续打了好几年，绝大多数时间里，我表现得愚蠢且幼稚。

Mark：你只是想拿回你应该有的那些，这不是错误，你值得这个。

Eduardo：你知道吗，在纽约的时候我曾经尝试给Facebook找过风投。

Mark：什么？

Eduardo：但是显而易见的，那失败了，即使我连着半个月都在试图拜访那个投资人。

Mark：你也没告诉Mark这件事？

Eduardo：没有，因为直到最后我都没把话讲完。

Mark：你应该告诉他的。

Eduardo：现在说这个还有什么意义呢？

Mark：也许他也正需要一个契机来跟你和好。

Eduardo：即使和好又能怎么样呢？我们回不到过去了，这些年我总是在想，如果当时我没有冻结账户，会不会有什么事情不同，但现在想来，也许只会比如今稍微好上那么一点，Mark是个天才，我追不上他的，最后我们总会分道扬镳。

10

尽管隔着电脑屏幕遥遥相望，Mark仍然能窥见刚才那个瞬间里Eduardo的悲伤，他想说什么，比如他从来就没想过抛下Eduardo独自前行，可来自现实的重击余威犹存，就连敲下“对不起”都困难。

Eduardo：很抱歉和你说了这些，希望没打扰你的心情。

Mark：不会，我很高兴你愿意告诉我。

Mark：虽然我想你大概不会同意，但我还是想问问，你希望我把你说的这些事告诉Mark吗？我向你担保，他这次不会再搞砸了。

他这时候紧张得简直像是要求婚，说“好的”，Eduardo，Mark心想，只要你点个头，我大后天立刻带着戒指飞新加坡，然后两天纽约两天迈阿密，见完家长下个月就订婚，婚庆公司明天就让克里斯去找，具体执行就交给Dustin和肖恩，加州办完我们可以在新加坡接着办，如果想在欧洲或者澳洲当然也没问题，即使是非洲也可以考虑，等到明年新加坡分部落成刚好能庆祝我们结婚一周年，大楼上印点什么好呢，献给Eduardo Saverin？他是不是不喜欢这么招摇的方式，那换个别的？

Eduardo：多谢你的好意，但是不必了，我想我还是应该亲自跟他说。

……要不然还是印“原谅我”比较实际。

Mark：好的，我尊重你的意见。

隔了几分钟，他又写道：另外，我想说，你也许不需要去追Mark，他一直在等你。

Eduardo没再回这条消息，他下线了。

beauty自己溜到客厅里玩了，隔着房门，他能听见小东西兴高采烈挠毛线球的声音，那团毛线是Sophia昨天刚带过来的，大概也活不过二十四小时。Eduardo两条腿垂在床边，他还没来得及穿上袜子，就赤着脚，轻轻蹭过地毯细长的绒毛。

“他一直在等你。”

那么Eduardo，你准备好面对这些了吗？

他强迫自己从床上爬起来，好在新加坡暖和极了，不至于反复体会冬天早起离开被子的痛苦，Eduardo的心情跟着好了点，脑子里盘算是要煎个鸡蛋还是炸个香肠。

现在也就这种无意义的琐碎能让他勉强保持住理智，但凡是跟Mark Zuckerberg沾边的事，想都别想，他怕自己控制不住再摔几台电脑。

凭什么让乔布斯挣这份钱啊？

在beauty前爪黏糊糊的拥抱里，他趿拉着拖鞋洗漱完了，又给自己烤了两片面包，煎了锅不知道是什么，总之看起来不太好吃的东西，勉为其难凑了个早餐出来。

他确实没什么胃口，好在今天是周末，Eduardo不用逼着自己吃够三顿饭，他只要能够勉强果腹，然后顺利活到明天就算完成任务了。

从现在到下周三，MarkZuckerberg坐的那趟航班落进樟宜机场，还有七十多个小时，他拒不承认自己是在为这件事焦虑，以及他从上到下的每个器官都在为此向他表达本能的抗议，所以这就解释了他现在的胸闷、胃疼和头晕。尤其是他现在还不得不去跟Mark见面，这是他在几个小时之前决定的，他有件必须要当面见到Mark才能确认的事，无论如何都免不了。

那个想要溜走的想法又冒出来，对痛苦的恐惧早就印在他的骨头缝里，现在它也开始疼了，但是不行，他总要去应付这个。

如此，Eduardo决定回床上躺着，顺便拎上beauty，反正他现在难受得厉害，就当做给自己找了个无所事事的理由吧，可等他真的躺下来，脑子里又无法控制地开始想起Mark，那个站在聚会角落里走神的Mark，那个缩在寝室床角朝他笑的Mark，那个坐在谈判桌旁边面无表情的Mark……我为什么要认识他呢？我为什么要走向他呢？我为什么要爱上他呢？Eduardo问自己，如果再给你一次机会，你会走过去吗？就只管破开熙熙攘攘的人群，越过灯光昏沉的大厅，把全部注意力放在他的身上。

你会吗？

他在这种毫无意义的拷问里渐渐睡着了，但总之睡得并不踏实，直到门铃响起来，他猛地惊醒，在剧烈颤动的心跳里冲出卧室。

家政公司来的还算准时，尤其他们绝不多问，只管拿起抹布低头干活的态度让Eduardo很满意，因为过了好几分钟，他才后知后觉地发现自己只穿了条平角裤和一件短袖套头衫，那个瞬间他宁可当机立断地把自己空投进深山老林或者撒哈拉沙漠。

在他红着脸跑回卧室，磨磨蹭蹭地穿好衣服才走出来之后，家政公司只剩下书房没有打扫了。自从养了猫，Eduardo怕她到处乱跑弄乱了公司里的重要文件，就给书房的门上加了道指纹锁，省的她在无人看管的情况下跑进去，所以现在那几个保洁人员都在眼巴巴地等着他开门。

但是现在好几十页的文件就那么摊在桌子上，从小教养良好的Saverin先生又实在不好意思当面表达出自己对别人的不信任，就轻轻摇了摇头：“这间不用收拾了。”

最开始，他想着干脆等到下周末再说吧，但横竖今天没什么安排，他心里又担心Mark的事，结果还是自己进了书房，无非是擦擦桌子扫扫地，他倒也不是干不了。

他把散开的文件都收拾好了，装回文件袋里，又把家里买来好几个月都用过的抹布套装拆了，千挑万选拿了块他不喜欢的绿色，把台面上的灰都擦干净，还顺手扫了个地。

做完这些，他突然想起来自己之前从纽约寄回来的两大箱子书还没拆，就堆在角落里，那些书应该都是他大学期间的教材，还有些参考书什么的，毕业的时候他不想在寝室里多留哪怕一秒，就统统胡乱打了包，连看都没看。

找了把裁纸刀划开封条，迎面扑过来的是能呛死人的灰尘，他心说刚才的地算是白扫了，边凝神去看那本书的封面上写的是什么。

结果他连字都没看清，就意识到，这书不是他的。

封面上那个九十年代的电脑照片显然和经济学没有半点关系——这是本编程书，是谁的自然不用说，估计是哪次Mark来艾略特的时候落下的。

他把这本书拿出来，想着反正下周那个人也要来了，干脆趁着这个机会还给他好了，然而他还没来得及把书放到旁边，书页之中就掉下来一张纸。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章马来新加坡，重逢开始！


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好家伙我也不挣扎了，我已经认清自己就是半月更选手的这个事实了……我们下个月见。
> 
> 年底了，大家学习工作之余都注意保重身体，早点休息，我前几天去体检，虽然还没拿到报告但可以想象结果相当惨不忍睹。
> 
> 尤其注意颈椎，这是来自我惨痛教训的肺腑之词（流泪。

11

那是张很薄的纸，浅黄色的，上面有细细的红线，普普通通，就好像是从草稿本上撕下来的。

纸被折了两次，先横着折再竖着折，叠成了大约手掌大小的方块，Eduardo捧着它，坐在地板上面无表情地想了几秒，在好奇心和窥探别人隐私的愧疚感里选择了牺牲后者，说不定只是张草稿呢，他想，看完之后再原封不动地放回去就好了，Mark估计也看不出来。

他这么安慰着自己，手里已经轻轻地打开了那张被折成四层的纸，当他把目光落在纸上的那瞬间，“啪嗒”，纸飘飘摇摇地掉回箱子里，露出Mark最初的笔迹。

时隔多年，Eduardo终于在这个下午哭出了声。

纸上是张速写，画里的人正坐在飘窗上看书，脸埋得很低，看着像快要睡着了，他手里还捧着大部头的经济学著作，只是眉头舒展着，眼睛半阖，在黄昏明明暗暗的霞光里浅浅勾着嘴角。

画画的人没经过什么专业训练，只是随意而作，下笔的轻重缓急都不十分完美，甚至连速写都称不上，勉强只是张涂鸦，可他又抱着十二分的耐心和温柔落笔，就连画里那人眼角上细微的笑纹都丝丝分明，显然是十分享受这个过程。

刚开始打官司的时候，Eduardo总是盼着能从Mark身上得到回应，他不敢奢求爱意，所以就算是来自对方的只言片语，道歉也好，肯定也罢，甚至是那个人气急败坏的攻击和诋毁，他都愿意小心翼翼地收下，只要别再做出那副冷静的，无关痛痒的表情，好像他真的只是做了个正确到无可挑剔的商业决策，就把过去那些年里他们之间的联系全部囊括了。

就好像他真的那么可有可无，只不过是Mark辉煌人生中的过客，连绊脚石都算不上。

他的心脏干枯开裂，只有Mark才是救命的水，可那个人要浇灌的是整个世界，又怎么能回过头看他一眼呢？

Eduardo终于意识到，原来他早就被落下了，从最开始他在那场聚会里走向Mark，就注定只能跟在他身后拼尽全力地追，只不过那时候他还没走的那么快，自己只要小跑着就能跟上，可后来Mark终于跑起来，所以就算他全力以赴，也还是被远远地抛在了后面。

对于Mark而言，这根本不算是背叛，他只是甩掉了跟在身后的累赘，好让自己能跑得更快也更轻松，只有被抛弃的人才会觉得对方在处心积虑地算计他，归根结底也不过是想给自己留下点尊严，好听起来没那么难堪。

想明白这件事的时候，他正坐在Mark对面，谈判桌上的气氛不算好，他背过身去，窗外阴着天，似乎随时都能下起雨来，Eduardo觉得冷，还有后知后觉的疲惫，他做了个“暂停”的手势，打断对方律师的话，谁也没看，兀自抬起头出了门。

他不知道Mark当时也跟在他身后离了场，站在洗手间门口，盯着那个雕琢精致的黄铜锁扣，听见他在里面竭力压抑的哭腔，那个小卷毛的眼圈也红了，嗫喏地嘴唇，迟疑着不敢上前搭话。

那天的质证会结束之后，Eduardo在电梯上告诉Gretchen，他决定和解了。

然后Mark同意了，他拿到了相当丰厚了赔偿金，足够他在新加坡买上十套八套的别墅，再也不需要回到美国。

直到今天，上千个日夜以前的旧事终于裹挟着迟到的爱意落在他眼前，Eduardo才意识到，原来当时不只是他在为此惶恐、踌躇、患得患失，还有那个看似无动于衷的小卷毛，也曾经小心翼翼地坐在他身边，收藏起自己最隐秘的心思。

如果他还没有被耗尽所有的笃定和信任，他就要冲到Mark眼前，问“为什么还不吻我”了。

太迟了，Eduardo想，如果能早上那么几年就好了，赶在所有事都没发生以前，他才能心安理得地怀抱着这份爱生活下去，直到他和Mark都垂垂老矣，死亡最终让他们重聚，那本该是个再美好不过的结局。

可是他们都走得太远了，甚至谁都没顾得上回头，从此以后，就注定要离散了。

Eduardo把纸夹回去，没什么负罪感地把书放进了自己的储藏柜，他想反正Mark画的也是自己，就当留给模特的纪念吧，至于那本C++入门什么的，估计Mark早就不需要这玩意当做指导了，就当是替他保管了这么久还没丢的利息吧。

后来他又接着看完了箱子里的所有东西，倒是没再发现别的什么，只有另外两本大概也是Mark留在他宿舍的书，除了特别厚之外也没有任何值得被注意的，Eduardo把剩下的这两本都拿到了客厅里，提醒自己下周见到Mark记得给他带上。

晚点他又上Link给Mark留了言，告诉他新加坡最近热得够呛，记得多带两件短袖方便替换，又说室内空调温度总是很低，还是要拿上外套，他洋洋洒洒几百字发完，又追悔莫及觉得自己瞎操心，这种事自然有助理帮他记着，哪轮得上自己这个陌生人呢。

Mark只说好，Eduardo想你就是嘴上答应得最快，除了坚决不改之外没有任何缺点。

他俩都没提之前的不告而别。

Eduardo浑浑噩噩地撑到周三，中间有两次Gina都看出他的不对劲，问他是不是身体不舒服，需不需要去医院，都被他笑着拒绝了，说自己只是太累，休息几天就好了，Gina就特别贴心地说那这周给你少安排点事吧，早点下班别总是让自己那么忙，Eduardo点头，有点愧疚地朝她笑了笑。

周三晚上的时候，Eduardo事先做好了自己可能整宿睡不着的准备，特意准备了好几本闲书放在床头，想着打发时间用，结果那几本书全都难看得令人发指，比beauty身上褪的猫毛还难以下咽，就连女主角和前男友见面这种桥段都能写得毫无戏剧性，平淡无奇得让人昏昏欲睡，好在从某中程度上来说，也算是达到了目的。

挨到周四早上九点过半，他终于在公司的茶水间里接到了那个等了五天的电话，Mark的声音破开南国黏腻潮湿的空气，带着多年未变的锐利和稳健，好像那柄利刃重新抵住了Eduardo的额头，他说：“Wardo，我到新加坡了，你方便见个面吗？”

12

Eduardo表现得特别冷静，他甚至端着咖啡杯笑出来：“好啊，什么时候？”

Mark用左肩夹住手机，右手绕到背后去脱他那件湿透了的深灰色T恤衫：“我随时可以。”

Eduardo还是笑着的，声音隔着移动通信网络显得格外游刃有余：“那就今天晚上吧，怎么样？”

他挂了电话，靠在壁柜上深深喘着气，才发现自己手心里全是汗，白瓷的杯子外壁浸满了薄薄的雾，滑腻得让人难以忍受，Eduardo有点想笑，是那种轻快而冷漠的笑，直到声音真的发出来，他听到的却是那段哽了很久的自嘲。

加州的总面积大概是新加坡的六百倍，对Mark而言，这应该算是件好事，就是意味着即使Eduardo真的跑到了新加坡的最北边，他们之间也才不过半个小时车程。

最近几年里人们总是在说，现代社会里没有真正遥不可及的地方了，就算是北极或者太平洋上的无名小岛，也能机会碰见有船或者飞机，更别说从西半球到东半球的城市，但Mark有时候觉得，说这种话的人其实没有见过真正的分离，尤其是跨越大半个地球之后的遥遥相望，物理距离在这种情况下不再是个单纯的名词，它变成了所有事的前提条件，也造就了借口和自我欺骗，就算手机、电话和互联网再发达，无法逾越就是无法逾越，距离是最好的氧化剂，人和人之间的关系不会倒向两极，只会变淡。

他次来新加坡说到底就是为了私事，也没和多少人打过招呼，只有秘书通知了这边的负责人，特别贴心地帮他订了间“离那个谁的家和公司都别太远”的酒店。

离吃饭的时间还早，Mark算了算时间，估计Eduardo这会不至于太忙，就打开电脑登上Link，装得纯良无辜给人家发消息：我到新加坡了。

Eduardo：好。

Mark：和加州比起来新加坡也太热了，你怎么能受得了这种天气？

言外之意就是亲爱的赶紧回美国吧。

Eduardo：呆久了就习惯了。

Mark：天气预报说这几天晚上都有雨。

Eduardo：对。

Mark：记得带伞，虽然我想你应该不会忘。

Eduardo：好。

Mark实在是不知道说什么了，就只能明知故问：老板今天约了你吃饭？

Eduardo：对。

Mark：你答应了。

Eduardo：是。

Mark心说他今天是腕骨折了吗，怎么多半个字都不说：你心情不好？

Eduardo：因为要和你老板吃饭。

怪不得他懒得多说，原来是在给晚上的恶战保留体力吗？

Mark哭笑不得，隐隐又觉得有点开心，至少这代表着Wardo还重视他，而不是把自己当成什么可有可无的生活调剂品，这总归是好事，不管心里是爱是恨，有感情才会有希望。当然其实他自己也紧张得要命，只不过是咬着牙死不承认，硬要装出来一副游刃有余的样子，好像那个对着镜子挑个半个小时衣服的人不是他。

Mark：如果你不愿意，其实你可以拒绝他。

Eduardo：不。

Mark：他不想你因此难过。

Eduardo：不会。

Mark：但你也没有觉得开心。

Eduardo沉默了几分钟，Mark不知道他是不想回答这个问题又或者只是临时有事走开了，过了半天他才说：也许吧。

Mark：你如果不想和我说话可以直接告诉我。

Eduardo：你生气了吗？

Mark其实没有，他只是觉得Eduardo看起来有点累，但还是在坚持敷衍他，这种精神挺让人感动的，因为他自己就做不到，可能说得更准确点，话里也许有小部分赌气的意思，就类似于“如果你少花点时间在你的新朋友身上”这种，勉强算是埋怨吧，但是他不生气。

Mark：没有，就只是你看起来不怎么想和我说话。

Eduardo：我在紧张，你不明白吗？

Mark：……我明白，但这没什么必要，你不用这样。

Eduardo：也许你还是不能理解这个。

Mark：什么？

Eduardo：没事，晚上你会来吗？

Mark：应该不会。

Eduardo：那别的时间呢，我还有机会见到你吗？

Mark：我不知道，这次挺忙的。

Eduardo：本来我还挺希望我们能见面的。

Mark潜意识里觉得有什么地方不对，但他还没来得及想明白，Eduardo又发过来两条新消息：其实我挺喜欢你的。

Eduardo：改天有时间单独出来喝酒，别告诉你老板。

Mark“啪嗒”把电脑屏幕扣上了，头上的小卷毛跟着他的脑袋摇来摇去，像颗风中的西蓝花。

他盯着面前的墙纸看了大概三分钟，又踢踢踏踏地站起来跑到窗边透过玻璃往下看，酒店旁边的沙滩上人来人往，牵着手的情侣们黏黏糊糊地亲在一块，不远处的海面上风平浪静，偶尔漂过两三个红黄相间的游泳圈，水是微微泛光的青绿色，如果不是在昭示他坎坷崎岖的感情生活，那大概也不太可能是梦。

二十五年来坚持笃信科学的Mark Zuckerberg先生终于开始思考，是不是自己之前做了太多缺德事，现在终于有报应了？

要不怎么解释现在的情况，他的暗恋对象看似跟自己表白了，但其实他的表白对象不是自己，换句话说，他的暗恋对象以为自己的表白对象不是自己，但其实他的表白对象就是自己，Mark现在既是自己又不是自己，也许可以写个程序详细探讨关于薛定谔的Mark Zuckerberg到底处在什么状态这个问题。

更离谱的是，Wardo让他“单独出来喝酒”，还得特别注明别告诉“你老板”，这是在干什么， Saverin小少爷你以为你是谁啊，难道自己应该在乎他和谁去乱搞开房吗？

大概三秒以后，Mark捞起手机飞奔出门，决定亲自去问问当事人到底是怎么想的。

这是为了Wardo的人身安全考虑，他坐进出租车的时候这样在心里安慰自己，说不定下次他约的人是个金发秃顶大变态，穿件邋里邋遢的风衣，看见他就见色起意，关起来囚禁、鞭打、喂药……干诸如此类的事，那怎么能行！

真要做也得讲个先来后到吧，他自己还没做过，怎么能轮得到别人。

反正他没吃醋。

绝对没有。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章就真的见面了，应当会在下下周的这个时候更，如果没有意外的话下章会是本年度的最后一更，然后我们就明年见啦！
> 
> 提前给大家拜个早年（不是x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为毕业论文马上截稿所以这是今年最后的更新了。
> 
> 特别诚挚的建议：论文千万不要写自己太感兴趣的选题（例如：自己正在嗑的剧或者电影），否则要么被反复杀死，要么沉迷代餐难以自拔最后写不完（或者写着写着就打开了随缘，结果也是完全相同的），比如我就非常不要命地写了艾伦索金，只好每天给自己催眠：我就是无情的戏文工具人，我只是在搞学术垃圾罢了……但还是控制不住自己的姨母笑。
> 
> 我导前阵子看完TSN之后给出了句非常精妙的评论：我觉得吧……扎克伯格同志比较别扭。
> 
> 他看不见我在电话这边憋笑到喘不过气。
> 
> 本章特别鸣谢秦淮老师给我的建议和指导，写的时候很痛苦，多亏了它对我的拯救（和催更），每次我们俩跑出去玩都会变成在公园/商场（GAP）/咖啡店里搞船，感觉毕业旅行应当安排个游轮……
> 
> 下更不出意外的话会在元旦之后发出来。
> 
> 提前祝大家新年快乐，身体健康，学习工作都能顺顺利利。

13

这场对话理所当然地中断了，Eduardo想笑，恍惚间又不太笑得出来，他还没想明白自己要不要为Mark的在意而高兴，即使他的本能在渴望这个，理智上还是在抵触。

但他最后还是打电话给前台，嘱咐说如果有个穿着GAP和拖鞋的小卷毛要找自己就让他上来，过了大概半个小时，秘书Gina敲了敲门，隔着玻璃说底下有人找他，卷毛倒是卷毛，可是没穿GAP也没穿拖鞋，是个斯文败类打扮的西蓝花。

Eduardo愣了半天，也不知道是因为Mark这人还是因为他的那身衣服，过了好几秒才反应过来：“让他进去吧。”

Gina提前送了两杯柠檬水，Eduardo点头让她放下，靠着椅子又说：“你去帮我拿两罐可乐吧。”

女孩眨了眨眼，想问什么话，张了张嘴还是没出声。

天色暗下来，空中堆积着丰盈的水汽，将落不落，仿佛即将有场突如其来的大雨。

Mark推开面前的磨砂玻璃门，最先看见的是整整占了两面墙的窗帘，那原本都应该是透明的落地窗，只不过全被沉重精密的遮光布挡起来，只在正对面的转角留了大约半米宽的缝隙，露出外面阴沉沉的天空，然后再往下看，才是坐在办公桌后面，背过身对着窗户的Eduardo。

听见声音，他并不转回来，只是微微低下头，露出衬衫领子上面那段白而光滑的脖颈，语调平静地陈述着某个显而易见的事实：“要下雨了。”

说着，玻璃上突兀地浮起一道水痕，很快又蜿蜒着慢慢消失在他的视线里，接下来，狂风卷着大雨扑面而来，在水滴撞击玻璃的嘈杂声里，Mark斟酌着开口：“Wardo，好久不见。”

“好久不见，”Eduardo侧过身面对他，像是个接收到声音信号的机器人露出并不怎么真诚的笑意：“Zuckerberg先生。”

他还穿着和几年前差不多的Prada西装，只不过把衬衫换成了领口带褶边的款式，还在前胸别了朵鲜艳过头的玫瑰花胸针，在这个昏昏沉沉的下午总让人想起恐怖小说里的吸血鬼长老，Mark为他这个不着边际的联想哼了两声，毫不客气地坐进Eduardo办公桌前的沙发里。

他还没来得及说话，门又打开，Gina端着托盘送进来两罐可乐，Eduardo没接，就让她摆在桌子上，点了点下巴示意Mark自己过来。

Mark站起身绕到办公桌后面，立在Eduardo左手边，冷着脸撬开拉环，越过瓶口升腾起的白汽居高临下地俯视着他。

“你从美国坐二十个小时飞机过来就是为了在我的办公室里喝可乐吗？”

“我是来见你的，”Mark轻轻晃了晃瓶身，深棕色的液体裹着二氧化碳气泡流出来：“顺便我觉得新加坡的可乐要比美国的难喝。”

Eduardo敲了敲桌子，顺理成章地移开了视线：“那你大可以回美国去喝。”

“美国没有你，”Mark往右挪了两步，挡住他刻意避开的目光：“Facebook的新加坡分部会在明年九月份落成，这几年你也投资了不少科技公司，到时候我们免不了还是要碰面，当然我更希望你能搬回美国去……”

“现在你又要对我的生活指指点点了是吗？”Eduardo站起来，抖掉身上不存在的灰尘，抬起头直视着他的眼睛：“很抱歉，我们两年前就没关系了。”

Mark不依不饶地看回去：“需要我提醒你吗，你还有Facebook的股份。”

“百分之零点零三，需要我提醒你吗。”

“我说过了那不是我的本意，”Mark急促地打断他：“我从来就没想把你赶出Facebook！”

Eduardo沉默了两秒，才平静地转过去望着他说：“对，你没那么想，否则你就该通知我了，你只是直接那么做了。”

“你冻结了账户，Eduardo，是你先冻结的账户，你逼我这么做的！”

“我道过歉了，Mark，”Eduardo靠在椅子背上，不急不缓地挑出话来刺他：“而你骗了我。”

Mark一时之间词穷，只有这件事他没法为自己做解释，因为那确实是事实，但他很快意识到自己可以换个角度下手：“你和自己的公司做生意却不看清楚合同。”

Eduardo相当了然地点了点头：“没错，因为我以为那是我们的律师。”

“那你凭什么来怪我稀释了你的股份？”

“因为你骗了我，”Eduardo把Mark那种理所当然的语气原封不动地扔了回去：“你辜负了我的信任，我们不再是朋友了。”

Mark从鼻腔里挤出一声嗤笑：“你为什么还是这么幼稚？‘不是朋友’，看看你说的这句话吧，你当自己是小学生吗，接下来是不是还要说我和你绝交之类的？”

“既然你觉得我幼稚，又为什么来找我做生意？因为我是个听话的提款机？”

Mark喝光了罐子里最后的那点可乐，金属包装“哐当”摔在桌子上，发出刺耳的刮擦声：“因为你他妈是我最好的朋友，Eduardo！”

“曾经的， Mark Zuckerberg，我曾经是你最好的朋友。”

“你又要开始跟我说这个了，我们不是朋友对你有什么好处？你觉得你自由了，可以随便在外面找人上床了是吗？”

“你有病吗，我什么时候跟人上床了？”Eduardo快要被他气笑了：”何况我愿意跟谁睡和你有什么关系？

这句话可以堪称是正中靶心，Mark霎时间无言以对，他倒是很想给自己安个“男朋友”之类的身份，可惜Eduardo暂时还没给过他机会。

“ Mark Zuckerberg，所以你现在又来干什么？”

“我来见你！”Mark忍无可忍地揪住自己的卷毛，喊得相当气急败坏：“我说过了，我只是想见你！”

“那现在你见到了，”Eduardo掠过他针刺般的目光，兀自背过身去，从办公桌靠边的角落里拿了两本书递给他：“我毕业的时候没来的及还给你。”

Mark无论如何都不接，只是越发用力地拽住Eduardo的腕关节：“你就那么恨我吗，Eduardo，连我的东西你都不愿意留着？”

Eduardo低下头看着他握住的地方，平心静气地说：“我从来没有恨过你，Mark，我只是不在乎你了。”

他重新把目光挪回来，直到平视着Mark，像在说服自己那样清晰而缓慢地逐字逐句重复道：“你看，我只是不在乎你了。”

14

Mark突然有点想笑，这种早间电视剧的二流台词从Eduardo嘴里说出来反而缺少可信度，他倒还不如说自己恨他恨得要死，千里迢迢跑到东南亚就是为了找个大师把他变成蜥蜴人来的靠谱。

他太明白Eduardo了，要是他真的不在乎什么人，这时候早就笑脸相迎地送完客了，还是礼数周全让人挑不出错处的那种，又何必浪费整个下午的时间闷在办公室里陪他玩这种幼稚的把戏，恨不得每句话都算好了要往他自己心脏里扎，生怕戳得太轻，Mark绝不信他不疼。

要怪就怪Eduardo刚才装的太好，他进门的时候猝不及防被镇住了，这么看来刚才那几分钟致力于互相伤害的装腔作势反倒都没什么意思，既然他不过想给自己一个下马威，Mark倒也愿意纵容。

他放松了动作，不着痕迹地把Eduardo往自己怀里拉，想去看他发红的手腕。

Eduardo果然收了声，偏过头去不看他。

“我们非要这样吗？”

“那你想怎样呢？”Eduardo问他：“隔了这么多年，你突然跑过来，你想让我对你说什么？”

Mark沉默了两秒，再开口的时候就恢复了以往的镇定，只是目光依旧游离，并不去看Eduardo的表情：“我很抱歉。”

Eduardo冷笑出声：“你刚刚还说我活该。”

“那是因为你说我们没关系了！”

“我们本来就没关系了，”Eduardo终于意识到自己有多摇摇欲坠，可他现在只能勉强维持下去才不至于失态：“不管是私人关系还是生意往来，我们现在都没有任何牵扯。”

“这是你希望的吗？”Mark把手搭在他肩上：“你希望我永远消失在你面前吗？我回美国去，你就呆在新加坡，这辈子都不再见面，直到我先死或者你先死，等着对方的孩子给自己寄讣告？”

“Eduardo，看着我的眼睛，如果你现在点头，我立刻回加州去，半秒钟都不在你面前多留。”

操你的，Eduardo克制住自己再砸两台电脑的冲动，心说 Mark Zuckerberg你他妈的真行啊，没念完心理系太可惜了。

“你确定吗，Eduardo，只要你现在点头，我们就再也不会见面了。”

在铺天盖地的雨声里，Eduardo仍然听得见自己剧烈的喘息，他浑身都僵在那，动不了也不敢动。

“如果这是你希望的，没问题，Wardo，我成全你，之后你再也不会看到我，我们不会再有任何联系。”

他咬住嘴唇，强迫自己恢复成正常的呼吸频率，别开口，Eduardo，他告诉自己，只要你不说话你就还没有输，你明知道这是陷阱对吗，别回应他。

“也许再过个四五十年，我就会在你之前去世，不过东西半球之间隔着十二个小时的时差，可能你都没法准时收到我的死讯，当然那时候你的年纪也不小了，身体未必禁得住长途飞行……”

停，Mark，停下来，别再说了。

“……你的孩子——假如有的话，也许加上你的妻子，他们当然会拦着你不让你去那么远的地方，那你呢Wardo，你会坚持过来吗？”

别这样，Mark，求你。

“不过就算你真的来了，我猜意义也不大，估计你都见不到我的遗体，当然了，他们也不会让你在葬礼上讲话，可能都不会让你参加葬礼或者只允许你坐在最后那排远远看着，毕竟人人都知道我们生前的关系不怎么样，顶多就是普通朋友罢了。”

Mark。

“你要这样吗，Eduardo，只要你现在点个头，这就是我们之间的结局了，当然如果我再死得早些可能你会分到更多的股份，不过我估计你未必会在意——”

Mark停下了，他终于如愿以偿地听到Eduardo嘶哑而绝望的啜泣，在这间狭窄的屋子里几经辗转，最后飘忽不定的落在他耳边，上回他听见这样的哭声还是在打官司的时候，他站在洗手间门外，有点疑惑，有点伤心，不知道为什么这个人刚才还好好说着话，就突然要躲起来哭。

他后知后觉地意识到自己可能做的有点过分，但心里的窃喜同样不容忽视，他知道Eduardo是因为自己才会这样，控制欲因此得到了极大的满足，搞得他像只吃了兴奋剂的兔子，红着眼圈偏要蹦跶，可惜本性太怂，死活不敢上去搭话。

但现在他是真的有点后悔了，Eduardo哭得太伤心，看得他也很难受，甚至还夹杂着轻微的负罪感，而且他才想起自己是跑过来道歉顺便寻求复合的，好像姿态应该放低点，是不是比较容易成功。

Mark的手还圈在Eduardo肩上，他想不出来该说什么，就暗自发力，把Wardo往怀里一带，相当严丝合缝地把人卡了进来。

Eduardo猝不及防地被他抱住，脑子还是懵的，但他刚才忙着哭，迷茫又没力气，想的都是要不要杀了Mark就地抛尸，条件反射就想躲，Mark不可能让他如愿，于是胳膊上更用力，恨不得把Eduardo掐死在这。

“操你的，”Eduardo破口大骂，“你放开我！”

他好多年没这么骂过人了，家教良好的小少爷本身脏话储备就不多，还基本上都贡献给了Mark Zuckerberg。

Mark勒着他，自己都没意识到他有多咬牙切齿：“你还让我走吗？”

Eduardo没想到他还有脸问这个，从嗓子里挤出句无声的脏话，干净利落地在他膝盖上来了两脚。

“你要不要走是你自己的事，”他还带着鼻音，边弯下腰掸平了衬衫边说：“我从来也拦不住你。”

Mark左腿跪在地上，两只手捂着右边膝盖，下巴支在手背上，看起来就格外楚楚可怜：“哦。”

……麻袋都没这小混蛋能装。

“还能走吗？”Eduardo问他。

“不能，”Mark可怜兮兮地看着他：“大概骨折了。”

Eduardo翻了个白眼：“那我正好把你扔在这。”

Mark立刻连滚带爬地站起来老老实实戳在他身边。

“没让你站起来，”Eduardo转身从柜子里拎出个医药箱：“坐这，裤子撩上去。”

Mark卷起裤腿，露出下面那块淤青，瞪着眼委委屈屈地看他：“Wardo……”

Eduardo几不可闻地叹了口气，脸上的表情还是冷冷淡淡的，只不过下手更轻了，简直像是在摸他家猫。

“忍着点，”Eduardo跪在地上替他抹药，从Mark那个角度看过去，刚好能瞥见他柔软的额发和纤长的睫毛，以及衬衫底下若隐若现的锁骨。

相当白，相当细 ，可以想见舔起来的味道应该很不错。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写这章的时候一直在听《曾杨柳》，如果哪里有问题多半得怪江南，谢谢大家（x


End file.
